Chou
by xxxNaoxxx
Summary: chap 2! ga bisa buat summary. yang pasti ini Sho-ai SasuNaru. warning : typo, OOC, Yaoi, Gaje, semi canon. dll ada didalam.
1. Chapter 1

**CHOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing : SasuNaru  
Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
Warning : OOC, Typo(S), Gaje, Sho-ai BxB**

**Yang ga suka tinggal teken tombol back, OK?**

Malam masih larut, tapi sekarang salah seorang pemuda yang tidur di salah satu rumah di distrik Uchiha sudah terjaga. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan berkulit tan yang eksotis, Naruto Uzumaki namanya, ia tidur sekamar berdua dengan salah satu sahabatnya sekaligus saudaranya sekaligus rivalnya sekaligus kekasihnya sekaligus… #ditendang

"Hmm… "

Naruto mengerang, terduduk lalu menggeliat melenturkan badannya. Dia melirik Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas di futonnya. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah, terlintas di sebuah memori tadi malam di otaknya. Ketika Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya dan hampir akan menyentuhnya. Dia kira cintanya pada Sasuke selama berada di tim 7 dulu tak terbalaskan, tapi rupanya Sasuke mengakui dia menyukai Naruto pada pandangan pertama –padahal pertemuan mereka yang pertama di saat mereka berumur 7 tahun -,-

Omong-omong tentang Sasuke yang berniat menyentuhnya. Sasuke sudah mengrepe-grepe dirinya sebelum menyatakan rasa sukanya. Naruto sendiri mengancam tak akan membalas cintanya pada Sasuke jika pada detik itu juga Sasuke akan menyentuhnya. Reaksi Sasuke? Dia membeku seketika dan langsung merebahkan dirinya pada futon, dia meringkuk dan membelakangi Naruto. Hah~ _poor Sasuke._

Naruto yang merasa sedikit bersalah akhirnya memeluk pemuda 16 tahun yang akan berstatuskan Jounin sebentar lagi, sementara dirinya yang masih genin di umur 15 tahun. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut runcing (?) Sasuke, tapi ternyata yang ia rasakan adalah tekstur lembut rambut hitam legam kekasihnya dan wangi mint yang masuk ke indra penciumannya.

"Sasuke, rambut mu indah sekali… dan juga wangi hmm~"

Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana, tetapi Sasuke tak merespon. Merasa yang diajak ngobrol sudah tidur, Naruto mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut dan langsung merebahkan dirinya lalu menutup matanya, tak lama kemudian Naruto sudah menuju alam mimpi. Tapi ternyata Sasuke belum tertidur, dia mengelus rambutnya sendiri membuktikan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, kemudian dia tersenyum tipis dan memandang Naruto teduh. Dia segera menyusul Naruto setelah memposisikan dirinya yang tengah memeluk tubuh Naruto.

Naruto terkikik geli mengingatnya lalu dia melihat jam dinding dan menghela nafas. _'Ini masih jam 3 pagi tapi aku sudah terbangun, tidur lagi saja' _pikirnya. Dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup mata. Baru beberapa detik ia menutup matanya, bagian belakang tubuhnya basah. Spontan Naruto terbangun kembali. Pemandangan yang dia lihat sekarang bukan kamar tidur Sasuke, melainkan sebuah lorong panjang yang dipenuhi air yang membuat dirinya mengambang.

'_Ini dimana?'_

"**Hei gaki!"**

Degh!

'_Su-suara siapa?'_

'**Kau melupakanku gaki? Lihat ke belakangmu!"**

'_Kyuubi!'_

Ya, di belakang Naruto sekarang terlihat sesekor monster rubah berekor Sembilan yang kini tengah menyeringai licik dan menatap tajam padanya. Naruto sudah lama tak berhubungan dengan Kyuubi lagi, terakhir dia memakai kekuatan Kyuubi adalah waktu ujian chuunin melawan Neji 3 tahun lalu.

"**Gaki, aku ingin mengajukan sebuah penawaran untukmu" **Kyuubi berbicara serius.

'_penawaran apa?'_

Kyuubi kembali menyeringai licik sebelum berkata, **"Ini tentang Sasuke-mu"**

"Unghh, jam berapa ini"

Sasuke terbangun dan bertanya entah pada siapa. Padahal dia tahu sendiri dia akan bangun sekitar pukul lima pagi. Masih berbaring dia melihat kearah jam dinding yang sidikit terhalangi oleh kepala pirang kekasihnya, tuh kan pukul lima hanya lewat tujuh menit.

"Hm, Naru kau sudah bangun?"

Tentu saja Sasuke heran, biasanya Naruto baru akan terbangun ketika matahari sudah mulai tinggi, itupun jika dia dibangunkan. Tapi sekarang kekasihnya sudah terlebih dahulu bangun darinya. _'Ada yang aneh' _pikirnya, dan lagi Naruto tak meresponya. Naruto tetap terduduk membelakanginya dan menatap lurus entah kemana.

"Dobe? Daijoubu ka?"

Sasuke bangun dari acara rebahannya dan memeluk tubuh Naruto, belum ada respon. Sasuke meniup-niup telinganya dan tetap tak ada respon, makin penasaran Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Di sana, di salah satu anggota tubuh Naruto yang sangat Sasuke sukai. Matanya, mata _sapphire _biru Naruto kosong, seperti langit biru di siang bolong. Tak tampak bayangan Sasuke walaupun dirinya tepat berada di depan mata Naruto. Naruto tetap dia dengan ekspresi kosong yang menyayat hati.

"NARUTO!?"

"Kondisi tubuhnya baik, tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan" Sahut Tsunade.

Setelah melihat keadaan Naruto yang sedikit mencurigakan. Sasuke segera pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk mencari Tsunade dan memeriksa keadaan kekasihnya. Segera saja Tsunade dan Sakura yang kebetulan berada disana pergi menjenguk Naruto"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya?" Sasuke mengerang frustasi.

Setelah memeriksa keadaan Naruto dengan cakranya, kini tangan Tsunade yang diselimuti cakra berpindah dan memegang kening Naruto. "Jiwanya kosong, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi" Sahutnya kemudian.

"A… apa bisa disembuhkan?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Aku tidak tahu, lebih baik kita menunggu perkembangan kondisi psikis Naruto"

"Apa maksudmu?! Bukankah kau dokter terhebat? Mengapa kau tidak bisa menyembuhkan Naruto" Sembur Sasuke.

"Gaki! Aku hanya bisa menyembuhkan luka fisik, aku tak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit seperti perasaan atau apapun itu"

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuubi?" Sungguh Sakura benar-benar mengkhawatirkan teman satu timnya itu. Naruto seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa, tak ada bedanya dengan patung, sementara Sasuke yang biasanya selalu tidak peduli apapun terlihat sangat terpukul.

"Kita hanya bisa memberikan dukungan moral untuknya. Entah kapan ia akan sadar" Kata Tsunade final lalu tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu.

"Kami pamit dulu Sasuke-kun, a… aku akan membantumu merawat Naruto" Sahut Sakura sebelum menyusul Tsunade.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mengelus sayang rambut pirang Naruto dan menatapnya miris. Ingis Sasuke menangis jika dirinya bukan Uchiha Ketika melihat iris Naruto yang memandang kosong taman belakang rumahnya dan tak merespon dirinya.

TBC

Maafkanlah Author yang lagi labil ini. Bukannya menyelesaikan fic lain ini malah bikin fic baru. Itu karena Author belum memikirkan kejadian lain, jadi mungkin kalian bisa memberikan ide untuk fic Nao yang lain, yang judulnya SAVE ME! *promosi#ditendang…

Untuk fic ini Nao bakal bikin twoshot saja. dan fic ini terinspirasi oleh doujin Naruto dengan judul yang sama. Mohon RnR ya~

Nao.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn : Shou-ai SasuNaru. Typo (s), GaJe, OOC, semi Canon**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari doujin SasuNaru yang berjudul sama karangan B+, tentunya dengan perubahan-perubahan asli ide saya.**

Terlihat dua pemuda anbu konoha yang baru saja menyelesaikan misinya. Ciri tubuh mereka hampir mirip, pemuda pertama memiliki rambut hitam klimis yang pendek dan berkulit sangat pucat dan sering menebar senyum sia-sia karena dia memakai topeng yang bernama Kuro, dan pemuda lainya memiliki rambut raven yang sedikit melewati bahu dan diikat juga berkulit pucat walau tak sepucat Kuro yang sering bersikap dingin dan dikenal dengan nama Taka.

"Taka, biar aku saja yang menyerahkan laporan misi. Kau pulang saja, sudah sepuluh hari kau tak melihatnya kan?"

"Hn, aku pulang"

'_Sepuluh hari huh? Aku tak bertemu dengannya hampir selama lima tahun' _Pikir Taka.

Taka menghilang secepatnya dari hutan, lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia sampai di distrik Uchiha –kediamannya. Dia memasuki satu-satunya rumah yang dihuni dan bergegas menuju ruang keluarga. Sampai disana, matanya hanya terpaku pada objek yang berada di tengah ruang keluarga. Objek itu –Naruto, tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi menyamping sehingga membelakangi dirinya. Baru akan melangkah lagi, dia mendapati suara derapan kaki dari arah dapur menuju dirinya.

"Tadaima Taka" Kata suara itu, pemiliknya adalah murid salah satu sannin legendaris yang merupakan ninja medis a.k.a Sakura.

"Hn"

"Rambut mu sudah panjang. Apa kau tak mau memotongnya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Dia menyukai rambutku. Aku tak kan memotongnya sebelum dia bangun Sakura"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, aku akan meneruskan memasakku di dapur"

"Hn"

Ya, anbu berambut raven panjang tadi adalah Sasuke. Dia kini sedang memandang pemuda pirang yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Tak ingin membuatnya bangun, Sasuke mengelus pelan wajah tan bergaris itu. _'Naru? Kapan kau akan bangun? Tidakkah kau tau semua orang merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu!'_ Batinnya.

Selama lima tahun ini Tsunade yang selalu memeriksa Naruto seminggu dua kali, mengatakan tak ada perubahan sedikit pun dari diri Naruto. Fisiknya memang sehat, tapi psikisnya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada pemuda yang dulunya sangat hiperaktif itu. Sasuke merindukan iris biru safir berbinar yang kini selalu kosong, bahkan dia juga merindukan suara cempreng dan tingkah konyolnya yang selalu mencairkan suasana.

'_Naru apa salahku? Apa kau membenciku sehingga kau tak sudi bangun untuk melihatku? Apa aku harus pergi dari kehidupanmu' _Batinnya miris, Sasuke menangis dalam diam.

"Ehem… Sasuke? Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, aku akan membangunkan Naruto untuk menyuapinya" Sakura tiba-tiba muncul beberapa langkah dihadapannya dengan mangkuk di tangan kanannya dan melemparkan handuk di tangan kirinya ke arah Sasuke.

Selama ini Sakura memang mengajukan dirinya untuk membantu merawat Naruto ketika Sasuke sedang menjalankan misi dan harus meninggalkan Naruto selama berhari-hari, ia juga yang mengurus rumah karena yang ada dipikiran Sasuke hanyalah Naruto. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja mugnkin kalau ia tak ada mungkin Sasuke akan mati kelaparan. -,-

Sasuke menurut dengan wajah sembab yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Sasuke dan memandang Naruto miris. _'Sadarlah Naruto, Sasuke sangat tersiksa'_

_._

_._

Sasuke berendam air hangat lama, ia percaya Sakura masih akan bersama Naruto dikala ia sedang mandi –berendam. Kurang lebih selama setengah jam, Sasuke baru berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Baru akan keluar dari kamar, Sakura sudah mendahului memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke aku pulang dulu, makananmu tinggal dihangatkan saja ya. Jaa" Kata Sakura pamit.

"Hn"

Menghargai kerja keras Sakura hari ini, ia mengantar Sakura sampai ke teras rumahnya dan menunggu Sakura hilang dari pandangan matanya sebelum ia kembali ke ruang keluarga. Naruto tengah terduduk di teras belakang rumahnya dan tengah menatap kosong taman di depannya. Sasuke berjalan kearahnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang ringkih itu dari belakang dan… tak ada respon –sama seperti biasanya.

"Naru, Unsuratonkachi, Baka, Dobe!" Sasuke berucap dengan lirih dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Degh!  
tubuh itu! Tubuh itu tersentak! Apa Naruto sudah sadar? Sudah bisa meresponnya? Sasuke segera melepaskan Naruto dan mamandang wajahnya. Kepala Naruto melirik ke kanan, mengikuti arah pandangnya Sasuke menemukan sebuah kupu-kupu kecil yang seluruh tubuh –termasuk sayapnya berwarna biru elektrik terang seperti warna cakra. Indah memang, dan enak dilihat –tapi kenapa Naruto tetap tak melihat dirinya?

"Naru… Naruto!"

'_Naruto lihatlah aku!'_

Sasuke kembali menerjang Naruto sampai keduanya jatuh terlentang dengan posisi Sasuke yang berada diatas, tangan Sasuke merayap melewati yukata oranye yang dipakai Naruto di bagian paha untuk mencoba memberi rangsangan pada Naruto. Naruto tersentak kembali, tapi ternyata karena kupu-kupu itu yang terbang menjauh. Naruto memperhatika lekat-lekat dan menjulurkan tangannya seperti hendak meraih dan tak mau kupu-kupu itu menjauh darinya, mengabaikan Sasuke yang menangis sembari memeluk dirinya erat.

.

.

"Sasuke, ada mata-mata di Konohagakure, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan. Panggil semua anbu dan cari mereka segera!" Perintah Hokage ke-6 Konoha a.k.a Tsunade.

"Ha'i"

Pagi hari yang damai di kediaman Sasuke malah rusak dikarenakan Sai yang sudah memakai seragam anbu lengkap dengan topengnya menghampiri Sasuke dan memberitahu bahwa dia di panggil Hokage, dengan ogah-ogahan dia segera bersiap dan berangkat bersama Sai.

Sasuke merasa lebih baik diberikan misi untuk langsung mengeksekusi daripada mencari orang yang tidak jelas kesana-kemari dan membuang waktunya untuk menemani Naruto. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ini sudah perintah Hokage. Setelah ia mengumpulkan semua anbu di atap gedung Hokage, Sasuke membagi para anbu untuk berkelompok dengan 3 anggota. Setelah selesai dan memberitahu misi mereka –itu diberitahu Sai karena Sasuke malas menceritakannya -.-

Sasuke bersama Sai dan satu orang lagi yang ia tidak tahu namanya pergi ke hutan terlarang Konoha, ternyata mereka beruntung baru beberapa menit mencari mereka menemukan sekelompok ninja berjumlah lima orang dengan _hitai-ate _dan rompi Chunnin Konoha –yang tidak pernah ia lihat sedang beristirahat. Sasuke menyembunyikan cakranya dan memasang telinganya baik-baik.

Mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Sasuke yakin mereka lah mata-mata yang dimaksud. Sasuke memberi kode kepada dua rekannya untuk segera menyerang mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, dua rekan Sasuke dan tiga orang musuh sudah terkapar tidak berdaya. Hanya tinggal Sasuke, dan dia pun cukup terluka parah sama seperti dua musuhnya yang tersisa. Sasuke tak menyangka kekuatan mereka selevel anbu –atau mereka memang anbu?

"Uchiha Sasuke, anbu Konoha. Tak menyangka kau terkena jebakan kami" Salah satu musuhnya menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Mengapa kau beritahu dia?!" Musuhnya yang satunya tampak tak setuju dengan tindakan yang dilakukan rekannya.

"Akan lebih seru kalau kita beritahu, lagipula kita 'dia' pasti sudah menyelesaikannya. Kita tak kan kalah"

" Terserah lah"

Sasuke bingung apa yang mereka bicarakan, _'Apa maksud mereka?' _Batinya. Mereka terus berdebat dan menyebut-nyebut 'dia', 'dia' siapa? mereka juga tahu identitas Sasuke darimana?

"Apa maksudmu" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kami hanya umpan…" Jawab mereka menggantung mendramatisir suasana, "Misi kami yang sebenarnya adalah… membunuh Uzumaki Naruto sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi hahaha!"

Brughh… Dakk

Mendengar bahaya pada kekasihnya, amarah Sasuke tersulut. Dia meninju telak wajah salah satu musuhnya dan menendang perut musuh satunya. Dia lalu mengambil acak satu musuhnya (?) yang masih sadar dan mengaktifkan Sharingan nya dan menghipnotis musuhnya.

.

.

Di kediaman Sasuke, seperti biasa Naruto akan duduk di teras belakang dan memandangi taman yang penuh dengan bunga Matahari kesukaannya yang dia dan Sasuke tanam, dan seperti biasanya juga ia akan menatap kosong segala yang tertangkap matanya. Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan, mencari kupu-kupu berwarna biru elektrik yang kemarin.

Tiba-tiba, dari pagar belakang yang menjulang tinggi seorang pemuda yang memakai rompi Chuunin dan _Hitai-ate_ Konoha meloncat dari saa dan menghampirinya. Naruto Nampak tidak terkejut, dia tetap berekspresi datar dan menatap kosong lawannya meskipun lawannya kini tengah mengarahkan sebuah katana padanya.

"Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, kau akan mati ditanganku! Hahahahah!" Orang itu tertawa seperti orang gila dengan katana yang sudah ia posisikan untuk menebas dada -jantung targetnya.

Tawanya berhenti ketika ia tak mendapat respon apapun. Merasa dianggap remeh lawannya, urat dikepalanya membentuk pertigaan tanda sedang kesal.

"Bocah! Kau tidak takut mati hah? Huh bagus kalau begitu, berarti tak ada yang akan mendengar jeritanmu itu" Katanya mencoba berpikir optimis.

"Terimalah semua dendam kami, meski nyawamu tak cukup untuk membayar semua nyawa yang kau bunuh Monster!"

Sratt!

"Akh!"

"Mati kau! Hahaha"

.

.

Ternyata butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mengorek informasi lawannya meskipun sudah menggunakan Sharingan. Mereka bukan mata-mata, mereka asli ninja Konoha yang masih menyimpan dendam ketika Kyuubi lepas kontrol dahulu. Tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke yang masih marah membakar habis mereka dengan api hitamnya dan segera pergi ketempat Naruto.

Sasuke terburu-buru memasuki rumahnya, saking paniknya dia melupakan di bisa langsung berteleport ke hadapan Naruto langsung. Beberapa langkah lagi dia bisa melihat Naruto, ia bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang tidak ia kenali. _'Gawat aku terlambat' _paniknya. Beberapa langkah dihadapan Naruto, seorang pemuda dihadapan Naruto sudah bersiap melesatkan katana nya ke dada –jantung Naruto.

'_tidak! Naruto!'_

Sratt

"Akh!"

"Mati kau! Hahaha"

**Tbc**

Err… sepertinya ini akan jadi threeshot saja, soalnya Author udah cape ngetiknya dan merasa ini sudah panjang #digeplak, atau mungkin kalian masih menganggapnya pendek? Tapi author sudah cape ngetiknya. Maaf juga buat yang nungguin karena update lama, sungguh entah kenapa cuman buat ngetik aja banyak banget halangannya.

Author juga males ngedit ulang, karena emang ga ada waktu jadi pasti banya banget kesalahan. Semua unek-unek kalian tentang Author ababil ini diterima di kota review.

Nao.

Buat balasan review :

Vianycka Hime : Err… ikutin ceritanya aja ya? Heheh :P

Harpaairiry : makasih

UchikazeRei : Sama! btw maaf kalo sifatnya emang ga sesusai dengan harapan Rei-san.

B-Rabbit Ai : maaf ga bisa cepet, makasih udah suka fic abal ini

Guest : kalo penasaran, ikutin ff abal ini ok? :P


End file.
